No quiero estar sin ti
by hikaros
Summary: Después de la dura batalla contra el loto rojo korra termina muy mal, y Mako siente mucho remordimientos tiene que decirle algo muy importante A korra ¿qué será? muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que les guste


Disclaimer: Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Este one shot participa en el reto la semana de Makorra del foro de las cuatro naciones

No quiero estar sin ti

No podía creer que después de la terrible batalla contra zaheer terminaras en esa silla de ruedas, te veías tan frágil, tan débil tan desprotegida, tu rostro reflejaba una infinita triste y al ver cómo dé tus ojos se escapaba un pequeño hilo de lágrimas me sentí muy impotente por no haberte podido proteger, tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo de darte un gran abrazo pero en ese momento fue mayor mi sentimiento de culpa por haberte fallado, que el amor que te tengo

No puedo sacar de mi mente esa imagen, mi mucho menos dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado, si te hubiera perdido para siempre, tal vez me hubiera hundido en una gran depresión

Trato de cerrar mis ojos para poder dormir un poco, pero al final no lo consigo, sólo terminó dando vueltas en mi cama, tal vez sea mi consciencia que no me deja en paz, no lo se

Miró hacia la venta y puedo observar como la noche se transforma en día, no quisiera ir al trabajo pero lo tengo que hacer, tal vez me sirva de distracción. Entró deprisa a la ducha no puedo dejar que Bolin entre primero estoy seguro que no me dejaría ni una gota de agua caliente, cuando salgo me encuentro parado en la puerta del baño a mi hermano algo molesto conmigo me hace muchos reproches y algunos pucheros, pero yo no le hago caso a sus palabras, no tengo tiempo de ni siquiera desayunar, voy muy tarde para el trabajo abro la puerta y muy deprisa enciendo mi motocicleta, no quiero recibir otro sermón por parte de lin

Las horas pasaron muy deprisa como hojas que se lleva el viento y pesar de tener un montón de informes por llenar, sólo podía pensar en ti, tenía que platicar contigo korra no podía seguir así necesitaba sacar este sentimiento que ahogaba que no me dejaba en paz conmigo mismo, así que tome fuerza y mucho valor para ir a buscarte

El trayecto de la estación central a la isla de los maestros aire se me hizo eterno, al llegar te vi en compañía de Asami, todavía te veías muy triste con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte, yo me acerque a donde tú estabas

-Asami podrías dejarme un momento a solas con korra

-Si claro, sé que tiene muchas cosas de que hablar

Tome la silla de ruedas por la empuñadura de empuje y la lleve a un lugar más apartado donde nadie nos pudiera molestar, me di Vuelta y mire fijamente a korra a los ojos habían perdido su brillo, era como si su espíritu se hubiera ido muy lejos ese terrible día

-Siento mucho que estés así, fue mi culpa, no debí ir con Bolin a rescatar a los maestros aire, te falle de nuevo, no pude cumplirte la promesa que te hice cuando juntos vencimos al terrible Amón, que nunca más iba a dejar que nada malo te sucediera- no al ver que no me respondías no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar como un niño, deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo , estaba muy afligido mis lágrimas Caín sobre los muslos de Korra- ¡perdóname, perdóname!- me sorprendí micho cuando sentí tus manos tocando mi rostro

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te dije que fueras con Bolin a rescatar a los maestros aire , ni tu ni yo sabíamos que el loto rojo nos iba a poner esa trampa, perdí el control cuando creí que mi padre había muerto me llené de mucho odio y oscuridad, lo único que me mantuvo con vida y me hizo resistir un poco más fue el amor que tengo por ti, no sabes lo terrible que fue para mí ese veneno hizo que mi espíritu se perdiera en un lugar muy oscuro un sitio donde estaba mis mayores temores Amón, mi tio Unalaq y vaatu, pero al oír tus palabras y al sentir como caían tus lágrimas me Hizo volver en si- korra levanto mi cabeza

-Korra sé que tu yo últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados, esta situación me hizo darme de cuenta que no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, que a pesar de nuestras grandes discusiones te quiero y aun te amo con todo mi corazón, que siempre quisiera estar a tu lado

-¿Lo dices porque estoy así en una silla de ruedas?, no quiero te sientas lastima por mí, si no recuerdas tú me dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser, korra bajo su mirada y dejo de mirar mis ojos

-Sé que lo dije, en ese momento estaba muy confundido, y cómo crees que podría sentir lastima por ti, no es así, dame una última oportunidad de demostrarte no solo con palabras que te quiero, déjame intentar ayudarte, déjame amarte, no me niegues esa oportunidad- me sentía muy ansioso por el silencio de korra, así que no pude más y le robe un beso cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la magia de ese instante después de un tiempo separe mis labios de los de korra, podía ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa

-Como puedes decir a eso que no tu sabes cómo hacer para que yo siempre acepte tus propuestas, pero si me prometes una cosa, no mejor dejémoslo así- a korra le gustaba jugar conmigo me moría de ganas de saber que era lo que me iba a proponer

Que, dime no me dejes así

-Bueno, que nunca me dejes sola, que siempre pienses en mí, que tu corazón sea solamente mío y de nadie más, que estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre

-Tontita sabes que esa promesa sobra siempre estaré contigo ya verás que pronto te recuperas y serás la misma inquieta y loca de antes que no se está quieta ni un solo momento- como pudo korra me abrazo muy fuerte, podía sentir como su corazón latía muy fuerte

Pasaron unos mes desde aquel día yo me quede a vivir en la isla de los maestro aire junto a korra y Asami con el pasar del tiempo ella se recuperó y decidimos formalizar nuestra relación y nunca más estuvimos separados

Fin

El final del libro 3 no me gusto. Asi que decidí escribir este one shot, cuando una persona es importante para ti siempre buscaras la forma de solucionar las cosas de luchar por esa relación por decirle lo importante que ella es para ti, eso hizo Mako

gracias pot leer este one shot espero que les guste esta loca historia, espero con muchas ancias sus comentarios

ces


End file.
